Nicodemus: True or False?
by ShaDoW513
Summary: Lana and everyone are now 18. Lex is 23 and has been wondering if what Lana had done and said,while under the influence of the Nicodemus flower was true.(her having said something about being more open about her feelings)Lex had to know.LexLana
1. CHAPTER1 Wonderings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.However much I would LOVE to own Sexy Lexy Luthor.**

CHAPTER1: Wonderings

**  
"Was it or wasn't it?" Lex asked himself for the fourth time after catching sight of the Nicodemus book on his nightstand. He picked up the book and started to read. "After being sprayed by the Nicodemus flower, victim may begin to express repressed feelings." Lex read aloud.**

**  
"I will have three cappuccinos and a regular black coffee." The customer repeated. Lana was off in her own little world. Lana's day dream "I need someone with experience to teach me." She was saying. "Lana this isn't you." Lex Luthor told her looking deep into her eyes. "This is me. I am merely being more open about it. I feel free." She whispered seductively next to his lips. ((A/N HIS GORGEOUS LIPS!)) End day dream " Forget it!" The unhappy customer yelled. Lana snapped out of it only to find herself face to face with Clark Kent. " Lana are you ok?" he asked sweetly. " I'm fine." She sighed. **

**At the Torch **

**Chloe Sullivan, cleaning out her desk, finds herself distracted by a picture of Clark on the Wall Of Weird. She walks over and took down the pushpins, removing it from the wall and tossing it in her box with the rest of her memories. Of course, Chloe and Clark would be seeing each other a lot because they both had internships at the Daily Planet in metropolis. However they were working in different departments so scheduling could be a hassle. **

**Pete Ross silently sneaked into the room and walked up behind Chloe. He grabbed her waist, tickling her and making her squeak. "Pete!" She said after catching her breath, "Good its only you." "Only me?" he flirted. However as usual she failed to notice. " I came to say goodbye. You know my dad won this Bahamas trip thing. It will be nice to get out of Smallville for a while. No more meteors or whatever." He said and gave her a hug. " I think Clark went to the Talon to say goodbye to Lana before we leave for Metropolis tomorrow. If you want to catch him there." She gave him a quick hug; " I will see you when you get back alright?" "Alright." He said as he walked out. **

**In the silver Porsche Carrera**

" **Cancel all my plans for today I have personal business to attend to for today." Lex hung up. He was headed to the Talon to talk to Lana. He hit 60 on the highway and flew downtown. He saw the sign and came to a screeching halt in his usual parking space out front. He turned off the engine and headed inside. AUTHOR SNACK BREAK Lex walks in only to see Clark talking to Lana. He joins in on their conversation as though he too wanted to say goodbye to Clark. "Oh, Lana. I was wondering. There are a few aspect of the Talon I need to go over with you. Could we have dinner tonight?" he says looking over at Clark's face he quickly adds, "Strictly business of course."**

**I hope you all enjoyed! My sister and I decided to write a Lex and Lana fic because we think they would make a cute couple! Please review.**


	2. CHAPTER2 Dinner

Disclaimer: You Know the drill. I do not own Smallville or the characters in it.

**Chapter 2: The Dinner **

**After closing up the Talon Lana headed home to clean up for dinner at the Luthor manor at 9:00. It was 7:00 when she got in the shower and fell in to another dream. Day dream((A/N Technically that's a night dream but I am too lazy to change it even though I just wrote this. How Ironic)) Lana walks in to the dining room in a short black skirt and low cut red shirt. " You said we had some business to attend to Lex." She says. "I lied." He replies while walking up to her. She smiles at him and he leans in and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. END DREAM Rinsing the shampoo from her hair she glances at the clock. _"Oh my god its 8:00,"_ she thought to herself. **

**Luthor Mansion at 8:00 **

**Lex put down the Nicodemus book, and then walked to the dining room. He makes sure everything is going smoothly. He starts to pace as he takes a deep breath. "_Am I? LEX LUTHOR? NERVOUS? I have never been_ _nervous about a girl…woman before"_, Lex thought to himself while trying to calm his nerves. He looked at the clock. "_Only 8:15, are you kidding me? I have to wait 45 more minutes."_**

**Nell's Farm 8:15**

"**_What do I wear?"_ Lana thought to herself. _"Why am I so nervous it is just another business meeting."_ Lana opened her closet and saw the outfit from her previous daydream. She grabbed it and quickly got dressed. She threw her hair up in a slightly messy pony tail, put on a little bit of make up and took off. **

**She pulled up and got out of the car. She then went inside and found Lex sitting at his desk.**

"**Lana, glad you made it. Wow, you look…" he paused, "nice." he finished.**

"**Thank you." Lana replied.**

"**Shall we proceed to dinner?" he asked as he offered her his arm.**

"**Sure." She smiled and took his arm. He led her to the dining room and pulled out her chair for her like a true gentleman. _"Why is he acting so weird?"_ Lana thought to herself. They sat through dinner in an awkward silence. After dinner Lex suggested that they go have coffee in the room she found him in earlier.**

"**Lex, I thought you wanted to discuss the Talon?" Lana asked after about five more minutes of silence.**

" **Yeah that." He sighed. "I wanted to say how well the Talon has done this past year and…." He stopped.**

"**And what?" Lana asked.**

"**And that is not why I asked you here tonight. I'm sorry I wanted to ask you something that doesn't have any thing to do with the Talon." He confessed.**

" **So what is the reason you asked me here?" Lana asked.**

"**I uh…" He laughed. "This has, well been bothering me for a while. I wanted to ask you about something that happened a while ago."**

"**Yes and what is it?"**

" **The Nicodemus flower." He answered.**

"**What about it?"**

" **You don't remember, but you had said a few things to me, that I had thought nothing of at the time. Then about six months ago I re-read the book and found that the victim of the Nicodemus flower is not completely out of character, that they only share repressed feelings versus making it up." He looked at her.**

" **What exactly did I say?"**

" **This is going to sound funny but I think you were trying to seduce me." Another silence struck the room.**

"**I don't know what you are talking about, and I heard that I did and said a lot of crazy stuff that wasn't me at all." She said " I'm sorry I must go I need to get up early, I promised Clark that I would have a good bye breakfast with him tomorrow. Thanks for dinner."**

**Once again I hope you all enjoyed. Lex and Lana were pretty OOC. I bet you all agree, but I hope you like the story and keep reading. Please review; tell me if you like it or you hate it. Give me suggestions on my writing if you think it can be improved. **


	3. CHAPTER3 Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE!**

**Ashley-loves-smallville: Thanks for ur review! Pete is going to come back later in the story. HERE COMES NELL. (sort of)**

**Chapter 3: Thoughts and Goodbyes**

"**Why in the world would I say something that stupid?" Lana thought to herself as she walked into the house from her car. **

"**Where the heck have you been Lana? I have been worried sick." Nell asked her. **

"**Did you read the note I left you on the counter?" Lana asked.**

"**What note?" Nell asked as Lana froze. Oh no, she had been in such a hurry she had forgotten to write one. Nell must have had everyone looking for her.**

"**Luckily enough Clark Kent told me that you had gone to Lex's for dinner." Nell sighed. **

"**I'm sorry, I closed the Talon up late and had to take a shower before going to dinner. I was in a hurry I probably imagined writing a note." Lana apologized.**

" **It's ok. What were you doing at Lex's anyways?" Her aunt asked.**

" **We had to discuss some business." Lana didn't like lying to Nell, even though she originally thought she was going there just for business.**

"**Ok well I am going to bed. Good night Lana." Nell hugged her.**

"**Good night, I'm going to leave early in the morning to say goodbye to Clark and Chloe." Lana told her.**

"**Alright. Goodnight again." Nell went to her bedroom.**

**Lana couldn't sleep that night she kept tossing around thinking about what Lex had told her, knowing that what he said was true. In the process of waiting for Clark to open up to her, she secretly started to love him more as a brother. Ever since the Nicodemus incident, she couldn't get that scene out of her head. Her putting the whipped cream on his lips with the irresistible urge to lick it off. However he beat her to it. The look in his eye told her that he might be enjoying it just as much as she was. Yet, somehow he knew it wasn't her. That image passed through her mind a hundred times that night, never ceasing to amaze her. " I can't believe it, I like Lex Luthor." She whispered out loud. **

**Meanwhile in Lex's head ((A/N: in his sexy shiny bald head.)) **

**He lay awake in his king sized bed, having the same scene as Lana run through his head, in more intricate detail. Lana looked stunning in tight black pants with a chain from the front pocket to the back, and a black lacy tank top. ((A/N That is what she was wearing, right? Someone from the audience screams…I don't know gimme more Lex.)) Lana was closing the Talon early. What was she doing? She grabbed a can of whipped cream as Lex walked over to her. She sprayed a little bit on her finger. "Lana." Lex said as he reached where she was sitting. She took the finger with whipped cream on it and silenced him, causing the cream to cover his lips. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. He knew it was because of the Nicodemus so he licked it off before she could have the chance. She looked slightly disappointed. **

"**When she left she seemed really upset. Maybe I was wrong." Lex thought to himself. Rolling over he noticed that it was only 5:30 am. " I should apologize to her. I probably put her in an awkward position. I will do it first thing in the morning." Lex thought to himself. " I can't believe I even brought it up. What was I going to do if she did admit that she liked me?" he asked himself and drifted off to sleep. **

**Clark's house the next morning **

"**I can't believe your leaving" Lana said with tears in her eyes hugging Chloe and Clark. **

" **I know but we will be back next weekend to visit." Chloe also said fighting back tears. **

" **We'll always be friends no matter what." Clark told them. He wasn't one to cry or show that much emotion. **

" **Promise to call me as soon as you get there." Lana looked at Clark. **

" **They'll be back." Clark's father walked up to join the goodbye party. **

" **I know but it won't be the same." Chloe sighed.**

" **That is life, and part of growing up." Mrs. Kent also joined. **

" **We better get going," just as Clark spoke up a Ferrari pulled in. **

" **Good I didn't miss you." Lex stepped out of the car. "Sorry I'm late I couldn't sleep that well last night." **

" **Lex I'm glad you made it." Clark gave one of his best friends a hug. **

" **You take care in Metropolis it's a dangerous city. I know I've been there and made many mistakes. You promise to visit right?" Lex smiled.**

" **Next weekend." Lana smiled. **

" **Well as I said before we better get going Chloe." Clark reminded. **

**After another round of goodbyes, they drove off. **

**There is chapter 3. I hoped you liked as always. Don't worry Clark, Pete, and Chloe will all be back. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. CHAPTER4 Tension

Disclaimer: I do NOT own smalville or the characters in it.

Millennium girl, Everything girl, and Llamalover75 thanx 4 the reviews!

**Chapter 4 Tension**

"**There's the moment we have all been dreading since moment we hit highschool." Lana stared off down the road where two of her best friends drove off into their futures.**

"**Don't beat yourself up all day with memories and thoughts of how you'll never have the same memories again." Mr. Kent spoke up. **

" **Even though you'll never have those same memories, you'll make new and possibly better memories." **

**Mrs. Kent followed up.**

" **Life is full of hellos and goodbyes, and your future is inevitable and saying goodbye is part of moving into the future." Lex chimed in with his words of wisdom. He knew Lana was till upset with him, but he had to see how angry she really was. Using a sentence to test it and by her response he would find out. **

**Lana just smiled and said nothing and let silence consume the once conversation. **

" **Lex would you and Lana want to have lunch I was just about to make some sandwiches." Martha Kent broke the silence.**

" **I don't have any meetings until 7:00 tonight so why not." Lex smiled or as much of a smile that Lex Luthor could. Her response from just mere seconds ago didn't tell him that much, just the fact that she was frustrated like she was having a battle within herself and he could see it in her eyes.**

" **Lana how about you?" **

" **I better go and open the Talon." Lana wasn't good at making excuses.**

" **Lana why don't you take a day off; you have been working non-stop for the past 4 months. In fact I'm telling you to take the day off as your boss." Lex smiled for the second time that day. **

**She was caught she had no more convincing excuses, unless she fainted or something but she wasn't about to just to avoid another conversation with Lex, or was she? **

"**Fine." she caved. "_At least the Kents would be in the same room_" she thought to herself. She wanted to avoid something that she didn't want to admit, not even to herself. **

**As they all walked through the small but very homie place she didn't realize how built Lex was; with his broad shoulders and she could see the muscles in his back flex when he took off the Armani jacket and swung it over his shoulder. The thought occurred to her that she can't stay angry or hurt around him. It irritated her that he could hide his feelings so easily from her and she must seem so childish to him by acting purely on emotion. She wanted so badly to tell him that she did remember, in fact that was the only thing she remembered from the Nicodemus incident, and the fact that she, Lana Lang had a crush on Lex Luthor. "_Is the fact that I might still have feelings for Clark?_" she asked herself. " _No that couldn't be." _she whispered as she took a seat at the Kents' table. **

" **I'm sorry what Lana?" Lex asked genuinely concerned. **

" **Oh, um it was nothing," she smiled. She didn't mean for that to be said out loud. At that moment the phone rang. **

" **Hello." Mr. Kent picked up the phone. " Yes she is, hold on. Martha it's for you." he handed her the phone.**

" **Hello." she responded. "Uh-huh, yea sure if it is urgent." she hung up. "Lex, Lana I'm sorry I'll be back in 10 minutes at the most. Just stay here and make yourself at home. I'll be right back." She left them alone with her husband, who by the way only stayed for about 10 seconds after his wife left. The whole universe had a cruel way of torturing Lana. Then the house faded in to the quiet, that is until...**

"**Lana I've been meaning to..." Lex was quickly cut off.**

" **I've always loved this house ever since I moved in with Nell as a little girl fifteen years ago. I remember Clark and I would always have cookies and milk every Friday then ride down to the lake afterwards after school." Lana babbled to avoid the impending conversation. **

" **I'm sorry Lana." **

" **Don't be, I'm just remembering old times."Lana stared off into nothingness.**

**Lex knew her mind was elsewhere, and he knew she was trying to avoid talking to him. "_Should I just leave it alone for now_" he wondered to himself. " _No, I_ _shouldn't, unless I want to make the same mistake twice and wait three more years to be open._" he concluded. **

"**Lana I know you are trying to avoid talking to me about what happened last night. Just let me.." he paused "let me say that I am sorry and I want to make it up to you somehow." He was prepared to grovel if it took her forgiveness.**

**Lana stood there for a while before she answered. " I really don't know what to say or think about this whole thing." **

" **This whole thing? I am apologizing for assuming something I shouldn't have, please Lana forgive me. I don't see why this is bothering you so much." He stopped and realized what he just said. **

"**Bothering me! Don't flatter yourself Luthor!" Lana spoke frankly.**

" **I know it's bothering you Lana I can see it in your eyes." She was starting to get under his skin but he kept his voice emotionless and Luthor-like. **

" **I can't believe this. You know it could be that... you know what forget it." She could feel herself starting to regress back to the mind set of a thirteen year old. She stared at the most attractive man on the planet and walked out. **

" **That was the second time that woman has walked out on me in the past 24 hours." Lex sighed. **

**Well that was chapter 4 I hope u guys like! I know Lex and Lana are OOC but im trying for them not 2 be. Please review if you have any suggestions or comments. Thanx 4 reading.**


	5. CHAPTER5 Conversation

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Smallville but I wish that I could own Lex Luthor.

**Chapter 5 Conversation **

**Lex sat there for about 5 minutes after Lana had walked out on him for the second time. " _What am I doing that is so wrong I'm not acting any different than before._" Lex wondered to himself. **

" **Lex are you ok?" Martha Kent stared at the playboy millionaire,who had his head in his hands. " Where's Lana?" she asked him. **

" **She walked out." He stated bluntly. **

" **Why, is she ok?" She was concerned. **

" **Lana is fine. It's that I..." Lex stopped.**

" **Are you ok?" **

" **Yeah I'm fine." He returned to his normal stoic expression. **

" **Lex, I'm not psychic and I don't try to be, but I know your trying to shut me out because that's what Luthors do. I want to help you Lex you have been very kind to Clark and this family it is the least I could do after everything you've done." **

**He hesitated then gave in. " I confronted Lana yesterday." **

" **Confronted her with what?" **

" **I'm sure you remember the Nicodemus incident?" **

**She nodded. " Continue." **

" **I have re-read the book, in fact several times. It turns out that the victim may not be completely out of character." **

" **So what your saying is that when Lana was sprayed by the flower that she just may have been things she wouldn't dare say. So what does that have to do with you?" **

" **When Lana was under the influence of the flower she had said some things to me." He sighed. **

" **What type of things?" she gave him a questioning look. **

" **Lets just say she was coming on rather strong. So I had to find out." **

" **Do you like her?" **

**He looked at her for what seemed to be an hour. **

" **Lex? Do you?" Martha asked again. **

" **Why would it matter if I did I screwed up pretty bad already." He stood up and stared out the kitchen window. **

" **You think people can't forgive. If it is anyone on the planet who can forgive it's Lana." she stated. **

" **I already apologized she got angry at me and walked out again." Lex looked down at his feet.**

" **Maybe she has other things going on. Just be there for her Lex that's probably what she needs right now." **

" **You're right." Lex looked up to her.**

" **So do you?" She smiled. **

" **Yes." He smiled back. **

" **Then find a way to win her heart Lex." **

" **I will." He turned and preceded to the door then turned around again to face the person who made him feel like he actually had a mom. " Thank you Mrs. Kent." **

" **Martha." She replied. **

" **Martha." He gave her a pleading look. **

" **Don't worry Lex I won't tell anyone, not even Clark." **

" **Thank you." He went out and drove off. **

**Chapter 5 is up. I know it was kind of boring and a little off track, but I thought it would be good if maybe Lex and Martha Kent bond a little. Please review if you have any suggestions or comments. Thanx 4 reading.**


	6. CHAPTER6 Searching

Disclaimer: Again, I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE!

**Chapter 6 Searching**

" **_I can't believe I walked out on LEX LUTHOR , of all the people in the world why Lex?_" she asked herself for the tenth time that day. "_ Why am I having such a hard time with this?"_ she sighed and decided to take a shower when the phone rang she decided to let it go to message. **

" **Hi you've reached Lana leave a message at the tone and I'll get back to you." She heard her voice sound from the machine. (Beep) **

" **Lana it's Lex, look I'm sorry." She could hear his voice over the running water. " I'm here for you if you want to talk. Feel free to come to the mansion anytime and use whatever you want. I told security that you might show up, so you're cleared." He paused. " I know you're there Lana I would appreciate it if you would pick up the phone. You don't have to. I understand, but please give me a call back. Bye." **

**She didn't think anything of it and continued with her shower. " _I don't know what he wants_." she whispered. " _Even if I did say those things and meant it what would we do?_" the brunette sat down and let the water pound down on her. " _I like him, I really do ever since he came back to Smallville four years ago. Even when we became business partners I didn't know what he saw in me and that was only as friends. If we became more than friends I doubt he would be interested. I'm so immature compared to this man who was at a top position in one of the world's most prosperous corporations at the age of seventeen , not to mention his knowledge exceeds mine entirely. This man has traveled around the world, and has dated princesses along with the most cultured women of our time._" Lana laid her head forward to rest on her knees. " _What would he see in a homecoming queen from Smallville?"_ she got up and finished her shower. **

**As soon as she was done she wrapped a towel around herself and played the message again. She listened to the sound of his deep calming voice and almost drifted off to sleep. " _He's the world's most eligible bachelor why is he wasting time dealing with me?"_ She asked herself. **

" **Lana I'm home." She heard Nell's voice echo through the house. " Lana are you here. I saw your car in the driveway. **

" **Yes Aunt Nell I'm here." Lana responded. **

" **Why aren't you at the Talon I thought you had to work today?" **

" **Lex told me to take the day off." **

" **It's about time. I was afraid you were becoming a work-aholic." Nell smiled.**

" **So what do you think about pizza for dinner?" Nell asked. **

" **Sure!" Lana tried to sound cheerful so her aunt wouldn't suspect anything. **

" **I'll go ahead and order it then." **

" **Ok."Lana went back to her room. **

"**_Should I call him back?"_ she asked herself. " _I don't know it would be the polite thing to do, but what would I say? Hi lex returning your call by the way I am sorry for acting like a thirteen year old love struck girl because I have a major crush on you and I have since you came back to Smallville. Oh, and by the way I do remember trying to seduce you and I would do it again._" Lana rolled her eyes and fell back on to her bed. **

**Meanwhile at the Luthor Mansion... **

**Lex sat there tapping his fingers on his desk waiting for Lana to return his call. "_What is happening to me?"_ he asked himself. " _I'm falling for this girl who is from Smallville, Kansas. I have dated the world's most beautiful women_." he stated and poured himself a glass of scotch."_What is it about Lana that makes me feel this way?"_Lex sighed and contemplated that thought, only to come to the conclusion a second later. " _She's wonderful_." The mere thought of her made him smile. Lex envisioned her smiling at him with her long brown hair framing her face perfectly. Her eyes shining with happiness with the small hint of sadness and loneliness that only he can see. He snapped back to reality. " I'm a Luthor we don't fall in love!" Lex immediately silenced his father in him..**

**Punch after punch Lex proceeded to hit the bag at the beat of the metal blasting in the background. " I will not turn into to my damn father and I WILL NOT hurt anyone I care about!" Lex repeated over and over with no intension to stop. He took off his shirt revealing his extremely cut body.**

**Lana's house at midnight...**

**Lana kept tossing around and couldn't get to sleep. " I have to see him!" the brunette shot up and grabbed her keys. " What are you doing Lana?" she questioned herself. " He's probably not even awake." suddenly it began to rain "Shit!" Lana screamed. " I'm already nervous about what I'm going to do when I get to Lex's place, now I have to worry about sliding off the road!" She sped into his driveway only to be stopped by security. **

**The man shined his flashlight through the window and knocked. " State your business and your name mam?" **

" **I'm here to see Lex I'm a friend of his my name is Lana Lang." she shouted over the pounding rain. **

" **I'm going to have to ask you to come inside the main house straight ahead Ms. Lang to check your name with the list." **

**Lana nodded then drove ahead. **

" **You're cleared." the security officer told her, once inside. **

" **Good where could I find Lex?" she pleaded. **

" **I don't know I'll radio him." the security man said. **

" **Thanks." **

" **Mr. Luthor." no answer "Mr. Luthor." still none " Mr. Luthor there is a Lana Lang here for you." nothing. **

" **He turned off the intercom where ever he is. The list said you had full access to anything so you could look around if you'd like." **

**Lana smiled and ran up the stairs. She looked every where in the main house and asked if anyone had seen him, regrettably they all said no. She thought of one place he would most likely be. **

**Lana bolted out the door into the pouring rain. She ran up the steps that led to this building that was separated from the rest of the Luthor's property. The soaked girl opened the door to be met with heavy metal pounding in her head with Lex glistening with sweat and blood running from his knuckles.**

Thanx 4 reading. I hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions on how I could make this story better or you enjoyed reading it please review and tell me.


	7. CHAPTER7 Apology

Disclaimer: still do not own Smallville or any of the characters in Smallville, and the rest is all from my imagination.

**Chapter 7 **

**Lex looked at Lana and all her perfectness staring at him with starry eyes. Her wet hair clinging to her face and her t-shirt almost see through framing her petite body perfectly. Lex almost melted on the spot. **

"**Lana are you ok?" He asked " It's late you shouldn't be out." **

**Lana just stood there taking in the picture of Lex. All of his muscles on his body bulging and shining with sweat. Lana almost passed out. Never in her dreams she had dreamt him as attractive as this. **

"**Lana did something happen?" He walked up to her. **

" **No I, I..." she looked down at her feet, " I came to say I'm sorry for earlier today. I over reacted. I'm just stressed." She sighed. " That's all I wanted to say. So I'll leave you to what you were doing." She started to turn. **

"**Lana wait." Lex stopped her. "Let me take you home. You shouldn't drive in this weather, especially not at night." Lex insisted. **

**Lana starred into his blue eyes. " Are you sure?"**

"**Of course! I wouldn't let you go out there alone with all of Smallville's oddities" Lex responded. **

**Lana couldn't refuse. "Ok, if you insist."**

"**Great! Just let me get cleaned up and you some dry clothes." **

**She nodded in response. **

**He gently grabbed her arm to lead her out. "Oh my God Lex!" Lana grabbed his hands to look at them. **

" **What?" He was startled. **

" **Your hands you need to have a doctor look at them." Lana looked at his swollen knuckles oozing crimson red with the background of purple and black skin. " I think they're broken Lex." **

" **My hands are fine Lana don't worry about it. Come on let's see if it stopped raining." **

" **No Lex! You need to clean the cuts and put ice on them." **

" **Lana I will but I can't until I get to the main house." **

**Lex opened the door and saw that it was still raining. "Looks like we're going to have to make a run for it." he took hold of her hand. **

**Lana couldn't bring herself to say anything so a slight nod covered it. **

**He looked at her. " Are you ready? Go!" **

**They both bolted off to the house. Once inside Lex already had people drawing warm baths and towels. **

" **Lana I have a better idea. Why don't I call your aunt and see if you could stay in one of the extra guest bedrooms." **

" **I don't know if Nell would agree to that ." **

" **Why don't we find out?" **

" **Nell doesn't even know I'm here Lex." **

" **I had a feeling that you didn't tell her." Lex smiled. **

"**Maybe I should just go." **

"**Lana as a friend, I am not going to let drive in this weather at night."**

**The brunette was slightly offended at the friend part but she knew what he meant . **

**Lex wrapped a white towel around his knuckles and watched it turn red . He reached for the nearest phone. **

"**Lex wait... I'll talk to her." **

" **If you're sure." the most wanted bachelor in the world handed her the phone. **

**Lana partly hoped as the rings went by Nell would be in such a deep sleep that she wouldn't hear the phone, but Lana's hope was soon dashed as she heard the sound of a sleepy voice on the other side. **

" **Whoever this is do you know what time it is?" Nell sounded slightly agitated. **

"**Aunt Nell it's Lana." **

"**Lana where the hell are you?" **

"**Please hear me out. I really needed to talk to Lex about something so I left . This was an emergency and I'm sorry but by the time I got to the mansion it started to rain. Lex wouldn't let me drive in this weather so he told me to call you and ask if I could stay in one of the guest rooms tonight ." **

**There was a moment of silence. " Let me speak to Lex." **

" **Ok."Lana handed Lex the phone. **

" **Hello Nell if it is alright with you it is no trouble to put Lana up for the night." **

**There was a silence that could break glass it was so loud.**

**Nell sighed, " I don't see any other option than to do that, but do not try anything Lex I've seen the way you look at her. It's not that I wouldn't mind you and Lana dating but not anything until marraige. I trust you Lex, but I don't trust the situation . Believe it or not I remember what it was like to be young." **

" **I can assure you my intentions are nothing but honorable." Lex responded as he glanced at Lana, who returned the glance. **

" **Very well then send her back home in the morning." **

"**Thank you Nell, I will, goodnight."Lex hung up the phone. **

" **She said for you to be sent home in the morning." **

" **I'm sorry she lectured you . She is still getting used to the idea that I'm eighteen now." **

" **That was hardly a lecture, it was to be expected anyways. **

"**Thank you." Lana graciously replied.**

" **No problem now lets check on your bath."**

" **Lex I don't have any clothes." **

" **I'm sure we can improvise." he smiled seductively.**

Thanx 4 reading I hoped u liked. I know, I know the whole Lana staying w/ lex is overplayed, but I couldn't help it. Please review and tell me how u liked or how u didn't. SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED.


End file.
